


Last of the Fortune Cookies

by lordjenjen



Series: Fortune Cookies [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, style, this is the last one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny gives out his last fortune cookies.





	

Last of the fortune cookies

 

Kenny watched as his two friends ate and talked. They thought no one noticed, and for the most part, no one did. But Kenny did. Kenny would notice how Kyle would get way to into watching Stan play football. Or how Stan would dreamily stare at Kyle in class. Or Kyle stops girls from asking out Stan. Or how Stan ripped up Kyle's love notes. 

Yeah, Kenny noticed things. As he pondered his friends, they were playing footsies under the table. Kenny was sick of it. And he knew just what to do.

He brought the boy's their check and two cookies. 

“Anything else?” Kenny asked sweetly. 

“Nah dude. Thanks.” Stan answered.

“When did City Wok start serving fortune cookies?” Kyle asked, picking one up.

Kenny grinned. “Since I started making them.”

“You made these? Sweet dude!”

“I did. I personalize them. You notice how Craig flips everyone off a little bit more? Or how Cartman is just a tiny bit nicer?”

“Or how you and Butters are dating?” Stan questioned. 

“That too.” Kenny sighed.

“So… you personalize the fortune with in these?” Kyle inspected the cookies.

“I did. And these are the last two.”

“Not going to make anymore?”

“Won't need to. I was only doing it to help people who needed it. And you two are the last ones.”

Stan turned his attention to Kenny. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, Tweek needed a boost of confidence to try out for lead. And I gave him a cookie.”

“What could we possibly need help with?”

Kenny gestured to Stan's cookie. “Why don't you look for yourself?”

Stan picked up his cookie. “Wanna open them together?” He asked the redhead.

“Sure. Why not dude.”

Kenny could tell both boys were a little worried as they opened the cookies. Both shoved a chunk of cookie in their mouth as they read their fortunes.

_ Just fucking him already. Please for the love of God. _

“Is this a joke?” Stan asked.

“No.”

“Am I that obvious?” Kyle asked, turning red.

“No, but I'm your friend and I notice this shit. And you guys are wondering, they say the same thing.”

Stan turned a deep shade of red and looked up a Kyle. “Dude. I've had the worst crush on you for sometime.”

“Cool, because dude, I've had one on you too.”

“GOOD!” Kenny shouted and clapped his hands together. “Get the fuck out of here and go do it.”


End file.
